


Captain Kink and His Kitten Mood boards

by yourtropegirl (CapandIronMansGurl)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapandIronMansGurl/pseuds/yourtropegirl
Summary: These are mood  boards that accompany auduna_druitt's Captain Kink and Kitten series.





	1. What Should Have Been by auduna_druitt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auduna_Druitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/barbielane/L5JYAy)

What Should Have Been by auduna_druitt


	2. Jim and Kitten's Wedding

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/barbielane/7C42FZ)


	3. Jim and Kitten

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/barbielane/C1634d)

Jim and Kitten by auduna_druitt


	4. Kitten's Closet

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/barbielane/56yzi5)

Kitten's Closet


	5. Kitten

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/barbielane/63u02j)

 

Kitten


End file.
